It Seems Like I Liked You
by Viselle
Summary: Menyukai seseorang adalah sesuatu yang sulit untuk dijabarkan.
Seluruh persendian tulangnya serasa luruh bersama serai hujan yang menguyurnya. Dia terlambat. Salah! Seharusnya ia lebih cepat, bukan soal kedatangan tetapi tentang penerimaan. Jika ia lebih cepat menerima dan mengamankan gadis itu di sisinya, hal ini tidak akan terjadi. Perlahan ia berbalik lalu meninggalkan dua orang yang tengah menikmati sore mereka bersama semangkuk es krim.

Sejak semula semua ini salah. Seharusnya ia tidak membuat kesepakatan itu. Semestinya ia tidak begitu pongah dan menerima tantangan Himuro yang sudah dianggapnya kakak itu. Kagami seharusnya tahu jika Himuro sanggup membuat Kaminari Fuko berpaling darinya.

.*.

Disclaimer © **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

(Saya cuma minjem karakter yang beliau buat untuk fanfiksi saya)

 **It Seems Like I Liked You**

by

 **Ann**

.*.

 _Main chara_ : Kagami Taiga, Himuro Tatsuya, Kaminari Fuko (OC).

 **Peringatan** : AU, OOC (Sesuai kebutuhan cerita), Typo, Gaje (Silahkan kamu berpendapat sendiri). Tidak suka? Mungkin bisa tekan tombol ' **Back** ' atau ' **Close** '

dan

Selamat membaca!

.*.

 _Menyukai seseorang adalah sesuatu yang sulit untuk dijabarkan._

.*.

"Baru pulang?" Suara Himuro menyentak Kagami yang baru menginjak apartemen sewaan mereka setelah tengah malam jauh bergulir. "Kenapa tidak menjawab teleponku?"

Himuro bergegas menghampiri Kagami dengan membawa handuk, berniat menyelimuti Kagami yang menggigil karena basah kuyup. "Kenapa hujan-hujanan?" tanyanya khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Kagami menepis tangan Himuro kemudian segera menghilang di balik pintu kamarnya, meninggalkan jejak basah di lantai kayu.

Himuro menghela napas panjang kemudian kembali duduk di ruang tamu yang berfungsi ganda sebagai ruang televisi. Matanya mengarah pada layar 21 inci di depannya dengan tatapan kosong.

.*.

"Kagami-kun."

Gadis itu menjajari langkah Kagami seperti biasanya. Senyumnya yang manis pun muncul sebagaimana biasa. Itu adalah rutinitas pagi bagi Kagami, Kaminari Fuko akan langsung menghampirinya begitu dirinya menginjakkan kaki di koridor kampus.

Mulanya kemunculan gadis berambut ikal itu membuat Kagami merasa terganggu, ia mencoba mengusirnya, mengabaikannya, tetapi apa pun yang dilakukannya percuma. Kaminari Fuko tak pernah lelah muncul meramaikan paginya. Kagami mulai menerima dan membiasakan diri hingga akhirnya dirinya merasa ada yang kurang jika memulai hari tanpa mendengar suara manja dan senyuman seorang Kaminari Fuko. Namun, hari ini ia merasakan amarah mengisi dadanya saat gadis berambut ikal itu memanggil namanya, dan senyuman itu membuatnya berang, karena senyuman itu tak lagi hanya untuk dirinya.

"Pergilah," kata Kagami dengan rahang terkatup.

"Masih terlalu pagi untuk marah-marah, Kagami-kun." Seperti biasa Kaminari bergelayut manja di lengan Kagami, mengabaikan sepenuhnya kalimat Kagami sebelumnya.

"Kubilang pergi!" Dengan kasar Kagami menarik lengannya hingga membuat Kaminari hampir terjerembab ke lantai.

Di sekeliling orang-orang mulai menjadikan mereka objek perhatian akibat suara tinggi Kagami.

"Kau kenapa sih?" Mata Kaminari membulat karena bingung.

"Bukan urusanmu!" sahut Kagami kasar.

"Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi?" Kaminari melangkah maju, meraih lengan Kagami. "Apa ada yang membuatmu marah?"

Sekali lagi Kagami menepis tangan itu. "Dasar pembohong," desisnya.

"A-apa?" Pemilik mata _hazel_ itu tercengang, perlahan jari-jarinya terlepas dari lengan Kagami. "Kenapa kau bilang aku pembohong?"

"Berhentilah menggangguku, Kaminari. Enyahlah bersama senyum bodohmu itu."

"Itu keterlaluan, Kagami-kun. Bagaimana kau bisa—"

"Tentu saja aku bisa. Aku berhak mengusir pengganggu sepertimu dari hidupku."

Wajah Kaminari memucat, sinar di matanya meredup, kehilangan semangat. Seketika itu pula Kagami berharap bisa menarik ucapannya.

"Maaf jika selama ini aku hanya mengganggu hidupmu." Kepala Kaminari menunduk dalam sehingga Kagami hanya berhadapan dengan puncak kepalanya. "Aku pergi, permisi." Tanpa bisa Kagami cegah, gadis itu berbalik dan berlari pergi.

Tak jauh dari sana, Himuro berdiri sembari menghela napas. Sejak awal ia memerhatikan Kagami dan Kaminari. Sebagian dari dirinya ingin memanfaatkan situasi ini, mengisi ruang kosong dan mengambil keuntungan dari keadaan Kaminari. Tetapi bagian lain dari dirinya tahu bahwa ia harus melakukan tindakan yang benar. Akhirnya ia menghampiri Kagami.

"Aku perlu bicara denganmu," ujarnya pada Kagami yang masing melongo sepeninggal Kaminari. Bahkan orang bodoh pun tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, dan Kagami tidak bodoh, hanya amat sangat bodoh.

"Ah, sudahlah." Himuro mengaitkan jarinya di kerah bagian belakang T-shirt Kagami dan menariknya.

.*.

Kagami terjerembab di tanah sambil memegangi pipi kirinya yang memerah dan berdenyut. Pukulan itu akan meninggalkan bekas setidaknya untuk dua sampai tiga hari. Bukanlah bekas yang harus dibahas sekarang, tapi sebab.

Pelakunya berdiri di sana, dengan tenang, tak tampak sedikit pun penyesalan karena baru menghadiahi adiknya sendiri dengan bogem mentah. Bahkan ketika rubi Kagami nyalang ke arahnya, Himuro tak acuh. Seolah baginya tinju itu memang pantas Kagami dapatkan.

"Kalau kau tidak menjelaskannya, aku akan menghajarmu," geram Kagami.

"Coba saja," sahut Himuro tanpa takut.

"Kau..." Jemari Kagami tergenggam. Ia berdiri dan siap melancarkan balasan.

"Tinju itu untuk kebodohan dan kebebalanmu, Kagami."

Gerakan Kagami terhenti. Kernyit bingung muncul di keningnya.

Himuro menelengkan kepala. "Kau tidak menyadarinya juga ya, _Bakagami_?"

"Bicara yang jelas, dan jangan menyebutku seperti itu!" sahut Kagami.

"Kau memang bodoh, bagaimana lagi." Himuro mengedikkan bahu tak acuh.

"Himuro—"

"Kau tak seharusnya memperlakukan Fuko seperti itu."

Kepalan tangan Kagami terbuka, kedua tangannya menggantung lemas di sisi tubuh.

"Melihat sikapmu, aku tahu bahwa kau menyesal melakukan itu," ujar Himuro, "sedikit memperbaiki keadaan."

Kagami kembali terduduk di atas tanah, wajahnya menunduk dalam. Himuro duduk di sampingnya setelah memungut ransel Kagami yang jatuh.

"Tinju itu sebagian untuk Fuko, dan sebagian lagi untukku," ujar Himuro sambil menepuk-nepuk ransel Kagami untuk menghilangkan debu.

Kepala Kagami tertoleh ke arah Himuro. "Memangnya apa salahku padamu?" tanyanya.

"Apa kau tahu apa yang membuatku menyukai Fuko?"

Kagami mengernyit bingung, yang Himuro utarakan bukanlah jawaban pertanyaannya.

"Aku menyukai semangatnya, kegigihannya," Himuro menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri. "Fuko selalu berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mencapai apa yang diinginkannya, dia pantang menyerah. Meski jatuh bangun dan harus berhadapan dengan kegagalan, ia tidak berhenti."

"Kau begitu menyukainya." Kagami merasa malu karena dirinya tak mengenal Kaminari sedalam itu, padahal dirinya kenal dengan Kaminari lebih dulu.

"Ya, aku menyukainya. Jatuh cinta saat melihatnya mengejarmu." Himuro tersenyum melihat mata rubi Kagami melebar saar mendengar jawabannya. "Kemarin kau melihat kami, kan?"

"Bukan urusanmu." Kagami bersungut.

"Kau melihatnya, makanya semalam kau pulang hujan-hujanan," ujar Himuro.

"Aku lupa bawa payung," Kagami beralasan.

"Memangnya kau tidak bisa berteduh atau beli payung di toko 24 jam," Himuro menanggapi.

"Aku tidak punya uang," sahut Kagami asal.

Sudut bibir Himuro terangkat sedikit. "Jika memang bagitu kenapa tidak mengangkat teleponku?"

Kagami menjawab dengan sebal, "aku bisa mengurus diri sendiri."

"Kau menepis tanganku saat aku memberimu handuk. Saat itu kau marah kan?"

Kali ini Kagami tidak bisa mengelak lagi. Semua yang dipaparkan Himuro adalah kebenaran. Semalam ia marah, bahkan kemarahan itu bertahan hingga pagi ini. Kemarahan itu pula yang membuatnya bersikap kasar kepada Kaminari.

"Jujurlah pada perasaanmu," ujar Himuro. "Kau menyukai Fuko, kan?"

Kagami terdiam. Suka. Ia tidak terlalu mengerti arti kata itu jika dihubungkan dengan Kaminari Fuko. Ia terkadang jengah dengan semua perhatian dan kecerewetan gadis itu yang seakan tidak ada habisnya, namun ia tak bisa menampik bahwa setiap harinya ia menanti pertemuan dengan gadis berambut kayu manisitu. Rasanya ada yang kurang jika belum mendengar suaranya.

Suka. Sepertinya Kagami memang menyukai Kaminari, atau mungkin perasaannya lebih dari itu. Ia tidak tahu pasti, yang jelas hati Kagami membara ketika melihat gadis itu bersama lelaki lain. Apalagi jika ia tahu lelaki itu memiliki perasaan lebih terhadap Kaminari.

"Ternyata kau itu benar-benar bodoh, Kagami," kata Kagami, "saking bodohnya sampai kau tidak menyadari perasaanmu sendiri."

"Terus saja katai aku bodoh," Kagami bersungut.

Himuro berdiri, meluruskan kakinya sembari berkata, "semoga saja Fuko-chan tahan dengan kebodohanmu ini."

.*.

Kagami berlari di koridor yang sudah mulai dipadati mahasiswa yang memiliki jadwal kuliah pagi ataupun urusan di kampus, beberapa kali ia menabrak mahasiswa lain dalam usahanya mencari keberadaan Kaminari. Di kepalanya berputar penjelasan Himuro tentang apa sebenarnya yang terjadi kemarin sore.

.*.

"Kukatakan pada Fuko bahwa aku menyukainya."

Kagami terdiam. Seketika hatinya terasa hampa. Seolah dirinya sudah menerima vonis kekalahan. Meski jarang memerhatikan, tetapi ia tahu bahwa Himuro terkenal di kalangan para gadis, jarang ada gadis yang bisa menghindar dari pesonanya. Himuro Tatsuya adalah paduan sempurna yang diinginkan para gadis sebagai kekasih. Pastinya Kaminari pun menginginkan lelaki seperti itu sebagai pasangan, dan lagi Himuro sudah menyatakan dengan jelas perasaannya. Kemungkinannya hampir nol Kaminari akan menolak Himuro.

"Kau tidak mau tahu apa jawabannya?" pancing Himuro.

"Untuk apa? Bukankah jawabannya sudah jelas," sahut Kagami dengan nada sebal.

"Lalu kenapa kau marah?"

"Aku tidak marah," dusta Kagami, "hanya tak bisa mengucapkan selamat padamu."

"Selamat? Aku ditolak dan kau mau mengucapkan selamat?"

Kagami tersentak mendengar kata-kata Himuro. "Apa?!"

"Kenapa kau terkejut? Kau pikir dia akan menerimaku?"

Refleks Kagami mengangguk. "Dia tidak punya alasan untuk menolakmu," jawabnya polos.

" _Baka._ Dia punya alasan kuat untuk menolakku."

Bukan apa yang dikatakan Himuro, tetapi caranyalah yang membuat Kagami segera berdiri dan pergi.

.*.

"Maaf," ucap Kagami pada seorang pemuda yang ditabraknya. Tanpa membantu pemuda itu memunguti bukunya yang jatuh ia kembali berlari.

" _Ohayou,_ Kagami-kun. _"_

" _Ohayou,_ Kuroko." Kagami membalas sapaan Kuroko, teman SMA-nya, tanpa menghentikan larinya. Namun, setelah beberapa langkah ia berhenti dan memutar arah, kembali menghampiri Kuroko.

"Ada apa, Kagami-kun?" tanya Kuroko dengan wajah datarnya. Namun perhatian Kagami tidak tertuju pada pemuda berambut _baby blue_ itu, melainkan gadis di sebelahnya.

" _Ohayou,_ kagami-kun." Gadis itu berkacamata itu menyapa Kagami meski sebenarnya ia agak takut dengan ekspresi menyeramkan Kagami.

Kagami mengabaikan sapaan itu dan langsung bertanya, ""Narahashi, apa kau melihat Kaminari?"

"Fuko-chan?"

"Memangnya ada Kaminari lain yang kaukenal?" sahut Kagami.

"Aku kenal ayah dan ibunya Fuko," jawab Narahashi polos.

"Tetapi aku tidak, aku hanya kenal Kaminari Fuko."

"Aku belum melihatnya," jawab Narahashi diikuti gelengan pelan.

"Begitu ya, terima kasih, aku pergi dulu." Dengan kata-kata cepat Kagami berpamitan, meninggalkan pasangan yang memandangnya dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Bukankah setiap pagi Fuko selalu bersama Kagami-kun," Yui bergumam.

"Sepertinya pagi ini tidak," sahut Kuroko.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu ya?" Narahashi mencoba menebak-nebak.

"Biarkan saja, nanti kita juga akan tahu," ujar Kuroko seraya berbelok ke dalam kelas. Narahashi mengikutinya sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya. Ia mengirimkan sebuah pesan melalui _WhatsApp_ kepada Fuko.

.*.

Langkah Kagami semakin terburu. Sembari mengedarkan pandangannya ia terus berlari. _Aku harus menemukannya._ Hanya itu yang ada dalam pikirannya.

Kagami mendadak merem langkah ketika matanya menangkap seseorang yang mungkin dapat membantunya.

"Aihara!"

Langkah gadis berkuncir kuda itu terhenti mendengar panggilan Kagami. Sebelah alisnya terangkat ketika Kagami tergesa mendekatinya. "Ada apa dengan wajahmu?" Gadis itu bertanya tentang lebam di wajah Kagami.

"Tak penting," jawab Kagami tak acuh. "Apa kau melihat Kaminari?"

Aihara menggelang. "Aku belum melihatnya, memangnya kenapa?"

"Ada sesuatu yang harus kukatakan padanya," jawab Kagami.

"Kalau begitu—"

"Aku tadi melihat Kaminari di halte, sepertinya dia mau pulang." Lelaki bersurai magenta di sebelah Aihara berkata.

"Kau melihatnya, Akashi? Kapan?" tanya Aihara.

"Ya. Sebelum aku menemuimu. Dia kelihatan aneh. Kaminari jadi begitu pendiam, bahkan dia tidak menjawab sapaanku," jelas Akashi.

Aihara mengalihkan matanya dari Akashi ke Kagami. "Apa yang kaulakukan padanya?" todongnya.

"Ah, i-itu ... aku akan memperbaikinya. Permisi." Tanpa banyak kata Kagami berlari menjauh.

.*.

Halte sudah di depan mata. Kagami mempercepat larinya saat melihat sebuah bus mulai melaju meninggalkan halte. Ia berteriak, mencoba menghentikan bus itu. Namun sia-sia, bus itu terus melaju dan kecepatan lari Kagami sama sekali tidak bisa menandinginya. Dengan terpaksa ia harus menelan kekecewaan dan pasrah menyaksikan bus menjauh. Langkah Kagami lemas ketika melangkah kembali ke halte, wajahnya tertunduk dalam. Ia terpaksa menunggu besok untuk dapat menemui Kaminari, atau berbuat nekad dengan mendatangi rumahnya. Ah, tapi sebelum itu ia harus mencari tahu alamat gadis itu terlebih dahulu.

"Kenapa begitu kecewa, kau kan masih bisa naik bus berikutnya, Kagami-kun?"

Suara itu ... Kagami segera mengangkat matanya. Di situlah orang yang dicarinya berada. Bersandar menyamping pada tiang halte. Mata _hazel_ itu menatap geli ke arahnya.

"Aku tidak tahu kau punya hobi baru balapan dengan bus."

Kagami tak menjawab. Ia hanya memandang lurus ke arah Kaminari.

"Kenapa memandangiku begitu? Seperti melihat hantu saja." Kaminari menegakkan tubuh dan melangkah ke arahnya. "Hei, wajahmu kenapa? Habis berkelahi ya?" Gadis itu mengangkat tangan ingin menyentuh bekas tinju Himuro yang mulai membiru di wajah Kagami. Kagami langsung menangkap tangan itu sebelum mendarat di pipinya.

"Ah, maaf." Kaminari segera menarik tangannya. "Aku lupa kau menyuruhku menjauh," gadis itu menambahkan dengan sedih. "Setelah ini aku akan membiasakan diri," ujarnya seraya mengambil jarak.

Tangan Kagami terulur, menangkap lengan Kaminari dan dengan satu sentakan ia menarik gadis itu masuk ke dalam pelukannya. Membungkus Fuko dengan kedua lengan besarnya.

"Kalau kau begini aku tak bisa pergi," Kaminari memprotes.

Tak ada kata yang keluar dari mulut Kagami.

"Kagami-kun, kau kenapa?"

Sama seperti Kaminari yang kebingungan, Kagami pun demikian. Tak ada jawaban jelas yang bisa ia berikan untuk pertanyaan itu. Ketika Kaminari ingin pergi tadi, tangan Kagami refleks meraihnya, mengamankannya dalam pelukannya agar gadis itu tak menjauh.

"Kau sakit ya? Atau kepalamu terbentur sesuatu makanya kau jadi aneh begini."

Kepala Kagami tidak terbentur, tetapi ia merasakan sakit, bukan tubuhnya namun hatinya. Hatinya serasa diremas saat Kaminari mencoba menjauhinya. Dan saat ia memikirkan Kaminari bersama lelaki lain, sakitnya bertambah parah. Ia tak ingin senyum gadis itu tak lagi ditujukan untuk dirinya.

"Aku tadi mendapat pesan dari Yui, katanya kau mencariku. Kenapa kau mencariku? Bukannya kau ingin aku enyah dari kehidupanmu."

"Jangan menyukai orang lain."

"Eh?" Kening Kaminari berkerut kebingungan, ia mendongak untuk melihat ekspresi Kagami.

"Bahkan jika itu Himuro, kau tak boleh menyukainya."

Kerutan di kening Kaminari semakin dalam. "Kenapa?"

"Pokoknya tidak boleh!"

"Tapi—"

"Sukai aku saja!"

Kaminari terdiam. Matanya tak berkedip memandang Kagami.

"I-itu ... apa artinya, Kagami-kun?" tanyanya setelah beberapa saat.

Wajah Kagami memerah hingga ke telinga. "Artinya ya seperti itu," sahutnya sembarangan.

"Tapi aku tidak mengerti," ujar Fuko, "tadi pagi kau memintaku pergi, kenapa sekarang..."

"Lupakan saja apa yang kukatakan tadi pagi. Itu kesalahan, dan aku minta maaf padamu," kata Kagami.

Kaminari menggeleng pelan. "Tak apa, Kagami-kun. Tapi aku tetap butuh penjelasan tentang maksud kata-katamu sebelum ini."

Seharusnya Kagami tahu bahwa hal ini tidak akan mudah. Kaminari akan menuntutnya menjabarkan hal yang ia sendiri tak terlalu pahami.

"Sepertinya aku menyukaimu," jawab Kagami akhirnya.

"Sepertinya?" Kaminari membeo. "Itu tidak meyakinkan, Kagami-kun," protesnya.

"Aku sendiri juga tidak yakin," sahut Kagami frustrasi. "Yang jelas aku ingin kau terus ada di dekatku, dan tak ingin kau dekat-dekat lelaki lain."

Bibir Kaminari mengurva, lalu ia membalas pelukan Kagami. "Untuk sementara aku akan menerima jawabanmu, tetapi lain kali kau harus menyatakan dengan jelas bahwa kau menyukaiku."

Kagami menghela napas. Ia bisa membayangkan hari-hari berat yang akan ia lalui di masa depan. Yah, hari-hari bersama Kaminari Fuko memang tak pernah bisa ditebak, hanya bisa dijalani sepenuh hati.

.*.

 _Menyukai seseorang itu terkadang memang merepotkan, tetapi hasilnya sepadan._

.*.

 _ **fin**_

.*.

Terima kasih sudah membaca fanfik saya, semoga terhibur dan maaf apabila ada kekurangan.

See ya,

Ann *-*


End file.
